Diary
by baekvocal
Summary: Sanghyuk memendam sebuah perasaan—ralat—menyukai sahabat hyungnya sejak pertama kali dia bertemu dengannya. Dia selalu menumpahkan segala isi hatinya pada buku diari kesayangannya. Namun apa jadinya jika buku diari itu jatuh ke tangan orang yang dia sukai tersebut? Stay tuned! (VIXX Fiction: HyukBin & Navi)
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! Guess who came back?  
>Sorry banget sempet ngilang berbulan-bulan dan udah bikin para readers nungguin lanjutan-lanjutan dari ff author.<br>Author bener-bener lagi ga ada ide buat lanjutinnya dan berhubung taun depan UN, author harus banyak belajar dan fokus sekolah.  
>Tapi sekarang author balik lagi bawain ff HyukBin. *Sekalian buat perminta maaf-an author juga sih.<br>Author lagi seneng sama couple satu ini, awalnya author lagi random searching di youtube tau-taunya nemu video moment-moment VIXX. Nah, disitu pandangan author terus-terusan ke couple HyukBin akhirnya makin sini author makin jatuh cinta sama mereka. LOL.  
>Menurut author, couple HyukBin memang ga setenar couple lain makanya author bikin ff ini supaya orang-orang nge-ship mereka dan terinspirasi buat banyakin bikin ff HyukBin. Oke deh sampe disini aja bacotan author, sekarang lanjut ke ff!<p>

Hope you guys like it but please don't be silent readers ^^

* * *

><p>Hai, namaku Sanghyuk. Kalian bisa memanggilku Hyuk, lagipula aku menyukai nama panggilan itu terutama orang yang memberikan nama panggilan itu. Ups... maksudku ya... ah sudahlah, hal itu lebih baik tak perlu dibahas dan lebih baiknya lagi jika tak ada satupun yang menyentuh buku diari kesayanganku. Kalian pasti bingung apa hubungannya dengan 'orang yang memberikan nama panggilan' dan 'buku diari'. Baiklah, akan kujelaskan. Aku sebenarnya memendam perasaan pada sahabat hyungku sejak pertama kali dia memperkenalkannya padaku sekitar 2 bulan yang lalu, bertepatan dengan waktu dimana aku dan sahabat hyungku bertemu. <em>Love at first sight. <em>Mungkin kata-kata itu cocok untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Ya, aku sedang mengalami cinta pada pandangan pertama. Mungkin terdengar berlebihan tapi kenyataan memang berkata seperti itu. Oh iya, hyungku bernama Hakyeon. Dia itu hyung yang paling menyebalkan dan tak bisa berhenti bebicara apalagi jika ia sedang mengomel. Kami hanya tinggal berdua, appa dan eomma kami memiliki perusahaan di Italia sehingga mereka diharuskan untuk menetap sementara disana. Mereka menyerahkan semuanya pada Hakyeon hyung, sekarang ia yang harus bertanggung jawab selama appa dan eomma tidak ada dirumah. Dia tidak seperti hyung-hyung yang lain, dia benar-benar berbeda. Aku bukan memujinya. Maksud berbeda dari hyung-hyung yang lainnya itu adalah dia orangnya tak mau kalah. Jika kami sedang berdebat, akulah yang selalu mengalah. Namun begitu, aku juga menyayanginya. Walaupun hubungan kami jarang akur, tetapi kami masih menyayangi satu sama lain. Aku merasa gengsi mengatakan ini... aku amat sangat berterima kasih padanya karena jika bukan karenanya, mungkin aku tak akan pernah bertemu atau bahkan berkenalan dengan sahabatnya. Hahaha.

Tunggu... mengapa aku malah menceritakan Hakyeon si hyung paling menyebalkan itu?

Oke, mari kita ke topik yang selanjutnya. Tentang seseorang yang aku sukai itu... dia adalah Hongbin hyung. Seperti apa yang tadi aku katakan, dia itu sahabat Hakyeon hyung. Mereka sebenarnya sudah lama bersahabat , namun Hakyeon hyung baru memperkenalkannya padaku sekitar 2 bulan yang lalu. Parah. Hakyeon hyung memang menyebalkan!

Aku enggan untuk berbicara jujur dan mengutarakan perasaanku pada Hongbin hyung. Lebih tepatnya aku sangat malu. Maksudku, oh ayolah? Mana ada orang didunia ini yang segampang dan senekat itu? Jika memang ada, pasti ada yang salah dengan orang itu. Ckck.

Aku lebih baik menumpahkan segala isi hatiku pada sebuah buku—ralat—buku diari kesayanganku. Benda itulah yang selama ini menjadi temanku, dan itulah alasan mengapa aku tak ingin seseorang menyentuhnya apalagi Hakyeon hyung. Jika dia menyentuh buku diari itu, tamatlah sudah riwayatku. Tanpa ditanya, dia pasti akan langsung melaporkannya pada Hongbin hyung. Dasar, mulut ember!

* * *

><p>Title: Diary<p>

Cast: Han Sanghyuk, Lee Hongbin, Cha Hakyeon, Kim Wonsik, Yook Sungjae

Disclaimer: Everyone in this fiction belongs to God

Warning: Yaoi/BL (If you don't like, don't read)

* * *

><p><strong>Author POV<strong>

"SANGHYUK-IE! CEPAT BANGUN!" teriak seorang namja berkulit gelap namun sexy (What? XD) sambil mengguncang-guncangkan namja yang tertidur pulas diatas ranjang.

"Bodoh, jangan ganggu aku...eunghh" ucap namja yang tertidur pulas itu masih dalam keadaan tak sepenuhnya sadar.

"MWO?! APA KAU BILANG?" teriak namja berkulit gelap itu—lagi—hingga membuat suasana pagi yang baru saja damai menjadi pecah.

Dia merasa kesal karena sedari tadi namja yang ia bangunkan atau lebih tepatnya dongsaengnya itu tak kunjung bangun dan malah mengucapkan kata-kata tak jelas dalam tidurnya hingga ia bersiap-siap untuk mengumpulkan semua suaranya dan...

"HAN SANGHYUK KUBILANG CEPAT BANGUN, BODOH! INI SUDAH JAM 7 PAGI!"

**Brak**

Tubuh berserta wajah namja yang bernama Sanghyuk sukses mendarat tepat di kerasnya lantai. Alhasil, ia meringis kesakitan dan mengeluh.

"Hyung! Tak bisakkah kau pelan sedikit?" Sanghyuk masih dalam posisi terjatuh dilantai dan mengusap-ngusap wajah imutnya.

"Yak! Sudah jangan banyak bicara, lebih baik kau bangun dan bersiap-siap pergi ke sekolah" titah Hakyeon sambil melipat kedua tangan didadanya bagaikan seorang eomma yang kesal pada anaknya.

"Pagi-pagi sudah ribut saja" ketus Sanghyuk sambil berusaha bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya.

"Habisnya kau susah dibangunkan" kata Hakyeon tak mau kalah.

Sanghyuk hanya memutar kedua bola matanya dan menyambar handuk untuk segera mandi sementara Hakyeon menggelengkan kepala pasrah melihat sikap pemalas dongsaengnya itu.

**__Diary__**

Setelah selesai sarapan, kedua namja itu langsung bergegas untuk segera pergi beraktifitas. Hakyeon berjalan ke bagasi untuk mengeluarkan mobil. Sanghyuk lalu naik ke mobil tersebut.

"Sore nanti aku tak bisa menjemputmu" Hakyeon membuka pembicaraan sambil terfokus pada jalanan.

"Pasti kencan dengan Wonsik hyung" balas Sanghyuk asal.

"Jangan sok tau" Hakyeon melirik dongsaengnya.

"Bilang saja iya" Sanghyuk menyeringai.

"Kau pikir kencan dengan dia adalah hal yang utama? Tentu saja tidak. Aku kan kuliah yang artinya memiliki jadwal padat daripada dirimu"

"Ya sudahlah, lagipula aku sudah terbiasa pulang naik bus kota" Sanghyuk menghela napas, ia sedang tidak _mood _untuk berdebat dengan hyungnya di pagi hari.

**__Diary__**

Mereka pun sampai pada tujuan yaitu Jellyfish High School, sekolah dimana Sanghyuk menuntut ilmu.

"Hati-hati, jangan sampai ada yang menculikmu" begitulah pesan Hakyeon saat dongsaengnya hendak turun dari mobil.

"Aku ini sudah besar, hyung" Sanghyuk memutar kedua bola matanya malas mendengar pesan hyungnya yang menurutnya itu sebuah omong kosong.

"Baiklah, aku pergi" pamit Hakyeon.

"Sampai jumpa" balas Sanghyuk sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Hakyeon pun tersenyum simpul lalu menancapkan gas mobilnya dan pergi meninggalkan Sanghyuk.

"Dasar Hakyeon hyung, memangnya aku ini anak SD?" gumam Sanghyuk sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelasnya sambil terkekeh pelan.

**__Diary__**

"Sungjae, bagaimana ini? Aku lupa mengerjakan PR" panik Sanghyuk pada sahabat sejatinya yang bernama Sungjae. Keringat dingin tak henti-hentinya mengucur teringat ia lupa mengerjakan kewajibannya mengerjakan PR.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan semalaman, eoh?" tanya Sungjae sembari melipat kedua lengannya didada.

"Aku bermain _video game_" balas Sanghyuk _to the point_ masih dengan kepanikan didalam dirinya.

"Bodoh, nih" Sungjae tak tega melihat sahabatnya seperti itu sehingga ia memutuskan memberikan buku PR miliknya pada Sanghyuk untuk disalin.

**Kring**

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi, seluruh murid pergi berhamburan keluar kelas untuk membebaskan diri pergi ke kantin dan ada sebagian yang menetap dikelas. Sanghyuk bersama temannya Sungjae pun juga pergi ke kantin bersama.

"Kau sudah belajar?" tanya Sungjae sambil meminum minumannya.

"Unyukh aupfa? (Untuk apa?)" Sanghyuk malah balik bertanya. Dia terlalu sibuk melahap makan siangnya sampai-sampai mulutnya penuh dengan makanan.

Sungjae menghela nafas dan memutar kedua bola matanya malas lalu membalas, "Kau tak ingat? Hari ini kan ada ulangan matematika"

"Oh..." Sanghyuk masih terfokus pada makan siangnya, sepertinya dia belum menyadari apa yang barusan temannya itu katakan. "MWO?!" setelah beberapa detik, Sanghyuk langsung berteriak hingga membuat semua orang yang ada dikantin terkejut dan melihat kearahnya. Begitu pula Sungjae, dia bahkan hampir tersedak.

"Yak! Tak bisakkah kau tenang sedikit?" Sungjae memukul bahu Sanghyuk dan memintanya untuk tenang.

"Aku lupa belajar... Bagaimana ini? Jika hyungku tau, dia pasti akan menghukumku atau bahkan menggantungku. Kumohon bantu aku" Sanghyuk semakin panik bukan main, dia menatap temannya itu dengan tatapan anak anjing yang memelas.

"Seperti yang sudah kukira" Sungjae memutar memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Ia memang sudah terbiasa menghadapi sahabatnya itu.

**__Diary__**

"Gomawo atas bantuannya, kawan" Sanghyuk menepuk bahu Sungjae seraya mengucapkan terima kasih karena tadi dia memberikan contekan pada Sanghyuk selama ulangan matematika.

"Ne, kurangilah bermain _video game"_ kata Sungjae menasehati sahabatnya yang ceroboh itu.

Sanghyuk hanya menyengir layaknya seekor kuda dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal itu. Kemudian ia pun bergegas pulang, tetapi sebelumnya ia melambaikan tangannya pada Sungjae yang berdiri menunggu jemputan digerbang sekolah.

**__Diary__**

"Aku pulang" seru Sanghyuk sesaat sampai dirumah.

Dia terdiam sejenak karena mendengar hyungnya berbicara dengan seseorang diruang tamu. Dia berpikir bahwa mungkin itu Wonsik, kekasih hyungnya. Tetapi suaranya berbeda, yang ini terdengar lebih halus daripada Wonsik sehingga dia berniat untuk menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Sanghyukkie? Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Hakyeon yang melihat Sanghyuk tengah menguping. Orang yang ditanya seketika terkejut karena sang hyung menyadari kedatangan dirinya.

"Kau pulang lebih awal? Mengapa tak menjemputku?" Sanghyuk malah balik bertanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan hyungnya hingga membuat hyungnya mengeluarkan sebuah _death glare_.

"Tadinya aku ingin menjemputmu tapi kan kau bilang bahwa kau sudah terbiasa naik bus kota jadi ku urungkan niatku. Lagipula aku membawa sahabatku" jelas Hakyeon sambil tersenyum kearah orang yang sedari tadi berbicara dengannya.

"Oh" balas Sanghyuk singkat dengan nada _bad mood_.

"Sanghyukkie, perkenalkan. Ini Hongbin, sahabatku" Hakyeon kemudian memperkenalkan dongsaengnya dengan sahabatnya yang bernama Hongbin.

Hongbin pun mengulurkan tangannya, berniat untuk berjabat tangan dengan Sanghyuk. Sanghyuk lalu menjabat tangan Hongbin seraya tersenyum merekah. Namja yang lebih tua dari Sanghyuk itu pun terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang tiba-tiba menjadi senang. Sanghyuk tak kunjung melepaskan tangan Hongbin, dia masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya bahkan terus memperhatikan Hongbin seperti bagaimana wajah tampannya bersinar, terkagum-kagum kemudian matanya menelusuri setiap bentuk dan lekuk demi lekuk pada wajahnya. Ia merasa sosok yang ada didepannya itu sangat indah. Entahlah, tapi hati dan pikirannya berkata seperti itu. Hongbin memiringkan kepala dan menatap namja yang masih menjabat tangannya. Hakyeon yang melihat itu pun langsung melambaikan tangan dihadapan dongsaengnya guna untuk menyadarkannya.

"Yak! Cepat ganti seragammu" titah Hakyeon pada dongsaengnya.

"Ne" setelah Sanghyuk tersadar, ia pun berjalan menuju kamarnya terhuyung-huyung namun kedua matanya masih memandangi sosok Hongbin yang ia pikir tampan itu.

"Dongsaengmu lucu sekali" Hongbin terkekeh manis.

"Lucu apanya? Dia itu menyebalkan dan _childish_" Hakyeon memutar kedua bola matanya malas mendengar opini yang diberikan oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Buktinya dia tersenyum merekah dan terus-terusan memandangiku" kata Hongbin.

"Ah, mungkin dia salah makan" balas Hakyeon asal. Sepertinya ia malas untuk membahas dongsaengnya itu lalu ia pun mengganti topik pembicaraan.

**__Diary__**

**Glam**

"Oh Tuhan, ada apa denganku?" gumam Sanghyuk setelah menutup pintu kamarnya sedikit kencang karena perasaan aneh yang ia rasakan setelah berkenalan dengan sahabat hyungnya.

**Deg**

"Aish, apa-apaan ini?!" desis Sanghyuk seraya mencengkram rambutnya frustasi.

Namja yang kini tengah terbalut dalam perasaan aneh yang menghantui pikirannya itu pun berjalan menuju ranjangnya, dia membungkukkan badan dan tangannya bergerak menelusuri kolong ranjang. Setelah dirasa berhasil mendapatkan benda yang diinginkan, diraihnya benda itu oleh tangannya.

Buku diari.

Secara perlahan dia membuka buku diari itu, mencari halaman kosong untuk diisi dan tangannya mulai merogoh sebuah bolpoin didalam tas sekolah yang sedari tadi menempel pada punggungnya.

_Dear diary, pagi tadi aku dibangunkan oleh Hakyeon hyung sampai tubuh dan wajahku jatuh terpental kelantai dan rasanya sakit sekali. Dia memang orang yang paling menyebalkan dalam hidupku. Sebal, sebal, sebal! By the way, kemarin malam aku bermain video game terlalu larut maka dari itu aku sulit bangun. Hehehe. Sampai-sampai, aku lupa mengerjakan PR dan belajar. Tapi untungnya ada Sungjae yang bersedia membantuku. Ah, aku benar-benar beruntung mempunyai sahabat seperti dia. Walau begitu, tetap saja aku masih sebal pada Hakyeon hyung! Dia bilang bahwa dia tak bisa menjemputku tapi saat aku sampai rumah, dia sudah pulang duluan. Argh, aku membencimu hyung! Ada satu hal yang tak biasa terjadi padaku. Entahlah, jantungku berdebar-debar saat aku bertemu dengan orang itu... Hongbin hyung... dia adalah sahabat Hakyeon hyung. Padahal baru saja kami berkenalan dan bahkan aku tak mengetahui banyak hal tentangnya. Aku bingung, apa maksud dari semua itu? Apakah aku menyukainya?_

Begitulah cerita yang baru saja Sanghyuk tuangkan pada buku diari miliknya. Dia menghela napas dan meletakan kembali buku diari tersebut ditempat asalnya—kolong ranjang—takut jika hyungnya membaca semua cerita sekaligus rahasia yang ada dalam lembaran benda itu. Kemudian dia meletakan tas sekolahnya, menyambar handuk dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p>Keep reading and don't forget to give me reviews!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Begitulah cerita yang baru saja Sanghyuk tuangkan pada buku diari miliknya. Dia menghela napas dan meletakan kembali buku diari tersebut ditempat asalnya—kolong ranjang—takut jika hyungnya membaca semua cerita sekaligus rahasia yang ada dalam lembaran benda itu. Kemudian dia meletakan tas sekolahnya, menyambar handuk dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

**[CHAPTER 2]**

"Kutunggu kedatanganmu, ne? Bye~" ucap seorang namja berkulit gelap pada lawan bicaranya ditelepon.

"Nugu, hyung?" tanya namja kelahiran seribu sembilan ratus sembilan puluh lima itu penasaran dengan hyungnya yang berbicara pada seseorang ditelepon.

"Wonsik-ie, dia juga membawa Hongbin" balas namja yang ditanya.

"_Hongbin hyung_" batin Sanghyuk sambil tersenyum diam-diam.

"Mengapa kau tersenyum?" tanya Hakyeon heran melihat dongsaengnya yang tiba-tiba tersenyum tak jelas.

"Aniyo! Aku senang jika mereka datang kesini. Jadi, apa salahnya jika aku tersenyum?" jelas Sanghyuk menekan kata 'mereka' yang membuat hyungnya memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Terserah apa katamu. Aku sengaja mengajak mereka kesini karena kami akan menonton film bersama"

"Kenapa tidak bilang? Film apa itu, hyung?" tanya Sanghyuk penasaran.

"Film horror" balas Hakyeon singkat.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Sanghyuk malah tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah mendengarnya dan itu membuat Hakyeon sedikit terkejut.

"MWOYA?" tanya Hakyeon lancang pada dongsaengnya tak henti-hentinya tertawa.

"Jangan sok deh, hyung. Memangnya kau berani menonton film horror?" tanya Sanghyuk dengan nada merendahkan.

"Tentu saja! Lagipula Wonsik-ie bilang filmnya tak terlalu seram" jawab Hakyeon tak mau kalah.

**Ting tong**

Tiba-tiba suara bel menghentikan perdebatan kecil diantara mereka. Kedua namja itu mengalihkan pandangan pada pintu rumah mereka.

"Itu pasti Wonsik ku tercinta!" Hakyeon menebak dengan sangat semangat.

"Biar aku yang buka" Sanghyuk berlari menuju arah pintu dan membukanya.

Dan benar saja, ternyata itu Wonsik dan Hongbin yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Sanghyuk langsung menyapa mereka dengan senyuman gembira terutama pada Hongbin.

"Hyung~!" seru Sanghyuk dan dengan sigap ia berjalan mendekati Hongbin.

Hongbin sempat terkejut karena namja yang dipikirnya lucu itu mendekatinya secara tiba-tiba namun ia hanya terkekeh sembari mengelus-elus rambut halus namja tersebut. Hakyeon tak mau kalah, dia pun memeluk kekasihnya, Wonsik. Kini acara nonton film malah menjadi acara pelukan. Ckck.

"Hyung, ayo masuk!" ajak Sanghyuk dengan nada semangat sambil menarik tangan Hongbin untuk masuk kedalam rumah.

"Aku merindukanmu" sela Wonsik ditengah acara pelukannya dengan Hakyeon, menyalurkan rasa kerinduan.

"Nado, chagiya" balas Hakyeon mempererat pelukan, lalu ia menarik kekasihnya itu untuk masuk kedalam rumah karena udara pada malam hari sangat dingin.

**__Diary__**

Mereka pun menonton film horror yang sudah ditentukan diruang tengah. Hakyeon terus memeluk Wonsik sambil menyenderkan kepala pada dada bidangnya, sesekali dia berteriak ketakutan. Sanghyuk yang melihat kemesraan hyung dengan kekasihnya itu hanya menghela napas sambil memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Ia benar-benar panas sekarang.

"_Dasar, jika ingin bermesraan setidaknya tidak disini_" batin Sanghyuk kesal.

Sanghyuk yang memang dari awal tak tertarik dengan film horror tersebut lekas bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan wajah muram. Hongbin melihat sekilas kepergian Sanghyuk dengan heran dan bingung namun ia tak menghiraukannya, mungkin namja itu mengantuk.

Setelah 3 jam lamanya, film horror yang mereka pun berakhir. Wonsik menyadari sesuatu lalu bertanya, "Lho, kemana Sanghyuk?" Hakyeon yang awalnya tak menyadari kepergian dongsaengnya pun ikut heran.

"Oh, tadi dia pergi kekamarnya tapi wajahnya terlihat muram" jelas Hongbin yang dari tadi memang menjadi saksi mata.

"Ckck, mungkin dia takut dengan film horror tadi" celoteh Hakyeon sok tau.

**__Diary__**

"Gomawo karena sudah mau menemaniku nonton film horror" Hakyeon berterima kasih pada kekasih dan sahabatnya, Wonsik dan Hongbin.

"Tak usah sungkan-sungkan, chagiya" balas Wonsik lalu merangkul Hakyeon seraya memberikan senyuman andalannya. Hakyeon sangat menyukai itu.

Hongbin hanya terkekeh melihat kemesraan kedua sahabatnya itu sembari membatin, "_Benar-benar pasangan yang cocok_".

"Hakyeon-ah, aku ingin pamit pada Hyuk" pinta Hongbin yang langsung dibalas anggukan dari Hakyeon. Lagipula ia merasa tak enak mengganggu kedua insan muda yang tengah bermesraan itu, mungkin mereka ingin menyalurkan rasa rindu dan sayang masing-masing.

Hongbin pun berjalan menuju kamar Sanghyuk, terdapat papan bertuliskan 'Sanghyuk's room' bertengger didepan pintu kamarnya.

"_Pasti ini kamarnya_" batin Hongbin dengan yakin. Dia perlahan membuka pintu kamar tersebut dan memperhatikan setiap sudut ruangan bercat biru dan bernuansa kamar anak muda yang dihiasi dengan poster anime didindingnya. Namun, sepertinya namja yang dicari oleh Hongbin sudah tertidur pulas dan terdapat sebuah buku diari yang sedari tadi sudah terbuka tergeletak dilantai tak jauh dari ranjang. Penasaran mulai memasuki jiwa Hongbin sehingga ia berniat untuk membaca halaman yang sudah diisi oleh Sanghyuk.

_Dear diary, malam ini Hakyeon hyung mengajak Wonsik hyung dan...ekhmm pangeranku, Hongbin hyung untuk menonton sebuah film horror. Aku senang sekali bisa bertemu dengan Hongbin hyung dan bahkan dia mengelus-elus rambutku. Kyaaaa~ kapan aku bisa memeluk dia?. Selama film berjalan, Hakyeon hyung tak henti-hentinya berteriak dan memeluk Wonsik hyung. Dia bahkan menyenderkan kepalanya pada dada Wonsik hyung. Aku tau mereka itu sepasang kekasih, tapi setidaknya bisakkah mereka tak bermesraan didepanku? Itu membuatku panas. Seandainya aku dan Hongbin hyung bisa seperti mereka... Ah, lebih baik aku tak boleh terlalu berharap, mungkin saja Hongbin hyung tidak suka padaku._

Hongbin tersenyum pada setiap untaian kata-kata yang dituangkan oleh Sanghyuk pada buku diarinya. Penasaran masih bisa ia rasakan sehingga dengan iseng dia membuka halaman sebelumnya.

_Dear diary, aku mencurahkan segala isi hatiku tentang Hongbin hyung pada Sungjae saat jam istirahat tadi. Dia bilang bahwa aku mengalami cinta pada pandangan pertama dan aku yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa tertawa. Namun sepertinya Sungjae berkata serius dan setelah kupikir-pikir lagi, aku memang benar-benar mengalami cinta pada pandangan pertama. Sungjae mengalami hal yang sama denganku, dia menyukai seseorang dari tempat kursusnya. Kalau tidak salah, namanya adalah Taehyung. Oh Tuhan, bagaimana aku bisa tergila-gila pada Hongbin hyung seperti ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Bagaimana jika Hongbin hyung menjauhiku setelah kukatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya?_

Hongbin benar-benar _speechless _sekarang. Dia sangat terkejut dengan apa yang telah barusan dia baca dari buku diari milik Sanghyuk. Dia yakin Sanghyuk lah yang menulis semuanya. Sadar bahwa sedari tadi malah sibuk membaca buku diari milik namja yang sedang tertidur pulas itu pun berniat untuk kembali keruang tengah karena takut jika seakan-akan Sanghyuk terbangun dan mendapati dirinya tengah berada di dalam kamarnya. Namun sebelumnya dia menaikkan selimut yang membaluti tubuh Sanghyuk lebih tinggi agar namja itu tak merasa kedinginan.

"_Good night_" ujar Hongbin pelan lalu berjalan menuju pintu kamar dan menutupnya dengan hati-hati.

**__Diary__**

Hembusan angin pagi dan sinar matahari datang mengusik seorang namja yang masih tenggelam dalam dunia mimpi. Karena hal itu, dia sedikit mengerang kecil dan alhasil mimpi tidurnya terpaksa harus berakhir begitu saja. Perlahan-lahan ia membuka kedua matanya, dan berusaha untuk menyesuaikannya agar bisa melihat dengan jelas dan berlanjut mengumpulkan nyawa.

7:00 AM

Dilihatnya jam digital yang terletak diatas nakas dengan malas.

"Aish, aku malas pergi sekolah" desisnya dipagi hari masih mengumpulkan nyawa sepenuhnya.

Seorang namja berkulit gelap membuka pintu kamarnya dan berdiri diambang pintu. "Oh, sudah bangun ternyata. Cepat mandi dan setelah itu sarapan" titahnya dan berlalu meninggalkan Sanghyuk yang masih terbaring malas diranjang.

Sanghyuk menghela napas malas dan dengan susah payah bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia dapat merasakan sesuatu baru saja diinjak olehnya.

Buku diari.

"Jangan-jangan semalam aku ketiduran dan buku diari ini terjatuh dari genggamanku" gumamnya sambil meletakan kembali benda tersebut ditempat seperti biasa—dibawah ranjang—.

**__Diary__**

"Bye~" pamit Sanghyuk sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Hakyeon yang dibalas senyuman. Sanghyuk memperhatikan kepergian mobil yang dikendarai hyungnya dan melangkahkan kaki untuk masuk ke sekolah.

**__Diary__**

Jam istirahat, dikantin.

"Sanghyuk-ah!" seru seorang namja yang diyakini sahabat Sanghyuk bernama Sungjae, "Bagaimana?" lanjutnya sesaat setelah menghampiri Sanghyuk.

"Apanya?" Sanghyuk malah balik bertanya dengan tampang wajah tak berdosa.

"Itu lho, Hongbin yang kau ceritakan padaku" kata Sungjae memutar kedua bola matanya karena Sanghyuk tak kunjung mengerti.

"Oh iya ckck... aku lupa menyeritakannya padamu. Jadi begini..." Sanghyuk pun menceritakan tentang tadi malam dan membuat Sungjae begitu serius mendengarkan tiap kata-kata yang Sanghyuk ucapkan.

**__Diary__**

2 bulan telah berlalu, namun Sanghyuk masih belum mengutarakan perasaan yang sebenarnya pada sang pujaan hati—Hongbin dan ironisnya lagi dia malu untuk melakukan itu. Sungjae, sahabatnya bahkan telah berkali-kali menyuruhnya untuk segera mengutarakan perasaannya sebelum terlambat. Sanghyuk berpikir bahwa jika terus-terusan memendam perasaan itu memang menyakitkan dan membawa rasa gelisah, galau dan merana tak menentu.

Hari ini adalah hari minggu dan Wonsik berencana mengajak Hakyeon sang kekasih pergi jalan-jalan. Hakyeon yang mendengar itu langsung berteriak dan melompat kegirangan layaknya orang yang sudah memenangkan kuis dengan hadiah berlimpah.

"Kau berlebihan, hyung" celetuk Sanghyuk melihat tingkah konyol hyungnya lalu berjalan menuju ruang tengah dan menyalakan TV.

"Wonsik-ie sudah menunggu didepan, aku pergi dulu" pamit Hakyeon dan berjalan tergesa-gesa menemui sang kekasih yang sudah menunggu didepan.

"Ne" balas Sanghyuk malas dan masih terfokus pada sebuah acara TV yang sebenarnya ia tak mengerti.

**Pip pip**

Sanghyuk mendapati ponselnya berbunyi dan dengan malas ia meraih ponselnya lalu mengecheck notifikasi.

Sebuah pesan singkat.

_From: Hongbinnie hyung_

_Annyeong, Hyuk-ah! Hyungmu bilang kau sendirian dirumah, aku khawatir padamu. Bagaimana jika aku menemanimu?_

Begitulah isi dari pesan singkat yang namja itu dapatkan, seketika ia terdiam dan detak jantungnya berjalan sangat cepat daripada sebelumnya. Ia benar-benar tak percaya jika pengirim dari pesan singkat itu adalah sang pujaan hatinya, Hongbin. Orang yang selama ini Sanghyuk sukai dan mati-matian memendam perasaannya. Lalu dengan semangat namja itu membalas pesan singkat tersebut, berharap Hongbin cepat-cepat datang kerumahnya dan menemaninya.

_To: Hongbinnie hyung_

_Kau boleh datang kemari, hyung!_

Sanghyuk berhasil membalasnya, jantungnya berdebar kencang dan tak kunjung berhenti. Hal yang ia lakukan sekarang adalah tinggal menunggu Hongbin sang ekhm—pujaan hatinya itu datang kerumahnya.

Setelah 1 jam lamanya namja bermarga Han itu menunggu dan terduduk diatas sofa ruang tamu, sesekali ia menghela nafas karena orang yang ditunggu tak kunjung datang. Sembari menghilangkan penat yang ia rasakan, namja itu meraih ponselnya dan memainkan game kesukaannya.

**Ting Tong**

Suara bel rumah pun berbunyi, Sanghyuk langsung menghentikan kegiatan bermain gamenya dan memasukan ponselnya kedalam saku celana. Ia lalu berlari menuju arah pintu rumah dan membukanya dengan sangat gembira. Terdapat seorang namja tampan yang lebih tua dari Sanghyuk berdiri sambil tersenyum manis, menambahkan kesan indah diwajahnya. Sanghyuk membalas senyumannya, lalu mempersilahkan namja tampan itu masuk.

"Aku senang kau datang, Hongbin hyung" tukas Sanghyuk sopan sembari mempersilahkan sang tamu yang ternyata bernama Hongbin itu duduk. Kemudian namja itu berjalan kearah dapur untuk menyuguhi Hongbin segelas minuman. Hongbin hanya tersenyum simpul memperhatikan Sanghyuk, lalu ia membuka tasnya yang dari awal ia bawa dan merogohnya. Sebuah kamera DSLR. Saat Sanghyuk kembali keruang tamu dengan membawa segelas minuman dan beberapa toples berisikan makanan ringan diatas nampan yang ia bawa Hongbin dengan iseng mulai memotret namja itu. "Hyukkie, smile~!" Sanghyuk reflek menoleh dengan tampang heran dan Hongbin dengan cepat langsung menekan tombol untuk mengabadikan tampang itu.

"Wahhh… imut sekali" puji Hongbin sambil terkekeh melihat hasil jepretannya itu.

"Yak! Hyung cepat hapus!" wajah Sanghyuk memerah ketika Hongbin mengatainya lucu, namun ia langsung meletakan nampan itu dimeja ruang tamu lalu berusaha merebut DSLR milik namja yang baru saja memotretnya secara tiba-tiba untuk menghapus fotonya.

Hongbin yang menyadari bahwa sebentar lagi Sanghyuk akan merebut DSLR-nya itu langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari untuk menghindar. Sanghyuk terus mengejar Hongbin yang jahil itu tanpa kenal lelah. Dan lucunya, sedari tadi mereka hanya mengelilingi ruang tamu. Hongbin merasa lelah setelah berkali-kali berlari mengelilingi ruang tamu, ia kemudian berlari menuju pojok ruang tamu. Kali ini ia kebingungan harus lari kemana lagi. Toh, dirinya sudah terjebak oleh Sanghyuk. Sanghyuk dengan sigap merebut DSLR milik Hongbin namun usahanya gagal, ia terlalu lambat. Hongbin mengangkat DSLR yang digenggamnya setinggi mungkin hingga membuat Sanghyuk tampak kesulitan untuk merebut benda tersebut dari tangan namja tampan itu. Sanghyuk menggerutu kesal karena kejahilan pujaan hatinya itu, namun Hongbin tak menghiraukannya bahkan malah tertawa cekikikan. Akhirnya ia menurunkan tangannya namun masih menggengam DSLR miliknya, lalu ia lanjut menyembunyikan benda itu dibalik badannya sehingga Hongbin membelakangi benda itu. Namja yang dijahili masih tetap semangat dan terus berusaha untuk merebut benda tersebut, ia mengulurkan kedua lengannya melingkari pinggang Hongbin dan merebut sebuah benda yang selama ini ia cari. Namun saat beberapa menit, Hongbin terdiam begitupun Sanghyuk, keduanya menyadari sesuatu.

Sanghyuk tanpa sadar memeluk Hongbin dengan kedua lengannya yang melingkari pinggang namja tampan tersebut.

**Deg**

Pipi Sanghyuk merona dan wajahnya kini sangat merah layaknya buah tomat. Ia dengan cepat menurunkan kedua lengannya dan menundukan kepala, ia bahkan tak berani menatap Hongbin. Kali ini ia benar-benar malu dan disamping itu, ia menyesal atas apa yang barusan ia lakukan tanpa kesadarannya. Sementara Hongbin menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tak terasa gatal itu.

"Mi...mianhae" Sanghyuk angkat bicara dan mulai meminta maaf.

Hongbin tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 liris! Akhirnya kesampean buat update ff HyukBin ini setelah tenggelam dalam kesibukan sekolah?  
>Keep looking forward to chapter 3!<p>

Never tired of saying, don't be silent readers ;-)


End file.
